Pokemorph Academy
by Akkionn250
Summary: We thought we were the only ones, but after meeting someone with the same powers, me and my friend are finally given a chance to be accepted. Rated T for language and maybe some death. Photo does not match. (OC's Wanted and Accepted.)
1. Akkionn and Carlos

**Pokemorph Academy**

 **Hey everyone it's me, Akkionn250 here with another story. So I was looking around fanfiction and I saw some story about Pokemorphs and a few about Pokemorph Academy so I decided to make one of my own. It will also be an OC fanfiction and OC submissions will begin at the end of Chapter 2 although I have two OCs from another author because I just needed a character to be a friend since my two main OCs Akkionn and Ariana do not know each other in this story. But enough of me talking, On with the Story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **The setting is in a normal school hallway in Lumios City.**

"Hey You, Freak!" Was all that a sixteen year old, five foot, seven inch male heard as he turned around to see an egg flying his way which he then braced for impact as he heard it splat but didn't feel anything. He then looked to see a orange wing with a teal membrane connected to a Charizard and instantly said,

"Thanks for the save, Akkionn." as a seventeen year old six foot, three inch tanned, male wearing a blue shirt under a white jacket with white pants, both having a blue flame patterns on the wrist, ankles and back. He also wore white socks and shoes with blue laces and had blue eyes with short brown hair walk out from beside the Charizard and said,

"No problem, Carlos." Akkionn said to the sixteen year old who has black, brushed back hair with three yellow highlights. He has moderately light skin and yellow amber eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt, along with a black sweater with the zipper open and black sweatpants with a yellow stripe on each side. He also wears black shoes with short, yellow socks.

Akkionn then turned to the guy who threw the egg and said. "If you want to try throwing eggs at someone." He then pointed to himself and yelled "Then try throwing them at ME!"

"It's the other freak, get him!" The guy who threw the egg yelled as everyone in that group threw an egg at Akkionn who calmly said, "Akuma, Steel Wing Defense." as his Charizard known as Akuma moved in front of Akkionn with his wings glowing silver and placed in front of his body.

The eggs then proceeded to hit Kasai's wing until the group had no more to throw. This gave Akuma an idea as he looked at Akkionn who just nodded and Akuma then quickly opened his wings and splattered all of the eggs on the group who threw them.

"Come on Carlos, let's go." Akkionn said as he recalled Akuma and walked down the hall with Carlos behind him as they exited the building and took a right towards a seven-floor apartment with a sign that read 'Lumios Inn' and entered the building only to be met with a seventeen year old slightly tanned six foot, four inch male wearing a blue jacket over a black shirt, dark blue jeans and black army boots with navy blue laces, he also has short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Akkionn asked. "My name is Stryker, and I've been sent here to find you two." The man known as Stryker said pointing to the two. "What do you want?" Carlos was the one to ask this time. "I challenge you two to a battle, but not in here." Stryker said walking outside.

Akkionn and Carlos then followed Stryker into a forest and when Stryker turned around he looked different, his head had the marking and ears of a Lucario but his eyes were the same, his hands were also covered in black fur with a spike on each hand, there was also a blue tail behind him and in his left was a purple ball of energy with blue and red lightning. He then said.

"Pokemorph Dragon, Dragon Pulse" as he fired the ball at Akkionn and Carlos who jumped out of the way as Akkionn said. "I knew it." "Knew what?" Carlos asked in confusion. "Stryker is one of us, he can combine with his pokemon." Akkionn said standing up.

"Carlos, if we want to fight him, we have to combine with our pokemon." Akkionn told Carlos and then said "Bring on the Fire, Akuma." as he sent out his Charizard and Carlos then said "Bring on the Lightning, Kaminari." as he sent out his Luxray.

"Who do know how to combine with your pokemon, right?" Stryker asked to which both Akkionn and Carlos said yes and placed their right hand over their heart and said "Pokemorph!" as they started glowing and when the glowing stopped Akkionn was the same height but his head and eyes were that of a Charizard as well as his skin but instead of three claws like a normal Charizard he kept his 10 fingers but they were also orange with a claw at the end of each finger, on his back were two orange wings with teal membranes and a tail with a cream underside and fire at the end.

Carlos also kept his height and his hair became that of a Luxray and he also had the red markings behind his eyes, his hands were covered in black fur and Luxray tail appeared behind him.

"Alright." Carlos said. "Let's Do This." Akkionn yelled.

"Pokemorph Fire, Flamethrower." Akkionn said as he shot a stream of fire from his mouth a Stryker who simply blocked it with a Dragon Pulse. "Pokemorph Normal, Swords Dance." Stryker said as six swords appeared and spun around him.

"Pokemorph Electric, "Thunder Wave." Carlos said right behind Stryker as he shot a wave of electricity at Stryker who had no time to dodge and was paralyzed.

"Pokemorph Psychic, Agility continous." Stryker said as he stood their for a minute or two with his eyes shut and then opened his eyes and shot foward and blinding speed. "Whoo." Carlos said jumping out of the way. "Pokemorph Dragon, Dragon Dance continous." Akkionn said as blue and red electricity surrounded him for a minute and then disspersed and he then picked up Carlos and took off after Stryker.

"Pokemorph Dragon, Dragon Pulse." Was all Akkionn and Carlos heard before being hit by a Dragon Pulse. "Carlos." Akkionn yelled out to his friend. "Yeah Akkionn." Carlos replied. "Thunder Blast." Was all Akkionn said as Carlos instantly knew what he was talking about. "Pokemorph Fire, Fire Blast." Akkionn said as Carlos said. "Pokemorph Electric, Thunder." Akkionn first launched the flaming Kanju symbol as Carlos shot a blast of electricity at the Fire Blast electrifying it and making it more powerful.

"Pokemorph Normal, GAH!" Stryker yelled from the paralysis and just stood there and watched as the attack come right at him and just before it hit him he thought. 'These two trust each other so much that they can combine their own attacks, maybe, just maybe I can also trust them.' and he closed his eyes as the attack hit him dead on blowing him back five feet and seperating him from his Lucario.

"We did it." Akkionn said as he seperated from Akuma with Carlos doing the same. The two then walked over Stryker who got up saying "Return, Anubisu." as he recalled his Lucario known as Anubisu, he then reached into his pocket and took out two envelopes and gave one to Akkionn and the other to Carlos.

"What are these for?" Carlos asked. "They are invintations to a place called Pokemorph Academy." Stryker told them "Pokemorph Academy?" Akkionn asked this time. "It's a place were people like us can live in harmony."Stryker replied "When do we leave." Carlos asked. "Right after my partner finds her targets and battles them." Stryker said walking away.

 **And that's it for Chapter 1 of Pokemorph Acadamey. SHEESH that was long. Hope you guys like it and now for a few things.**

 **Akkionn belongs to ME**

 **Stryker belongs to Anonymous Trainer**

 **Carlos belongs to PlasmaShinx77**

 **Akuma is Demon, Kaminari is Thunder and Anubisu is Anubis in Japanese. This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**


	2. Ariana and Hazel

**Pokemorph Academy**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with Chapter 2 of Pokemorph Academy. In this Chapter Stryker's partner will find her targets for Pokemorph Academy. One thing I forgot to mention is that this story will have a TON of fake mega pokemon. But enough of me talking. On with the Story.**

 **Disclaimer" Under no circumstances do I own Pokemon.**

 **The setting first takes place in northern Lumiose City. (Akkionn and Carlos were in South Lumios.)**

"Were did they go?!" A man in a group of angry people asked enraged. "Keep searching, those freaks must be here somewhere." Another man told the group.

 **(Behind a bush near the mob.)**

"Why can't they just accept us? We are still human aren't we, Ariana?" Whispered a fifteen year old, five foot, three inch girl, with slightly pale skin and ruby red eyes, her hair is a cool summer blonde that flows down loosely, She also wears a cream coloured beret with holes and she wears a blouse with puffy short sleeves and a knee-high skirt that are the same colour as her beret. Lastly, she wears black dress shoes with white socks.

"We are Hazel. But they see us as different and they don't understand it so the try to remove it." Ariana a seventeen year old, five foot, eleven inch slightly tanned girl wearing a pink jacket over a white shirt with pink pants and white shoes with pink laces and blue eyes with wavy blonde hair said to the other girl known as Hazel.

"THERE THEY ARE, GET THEM!" A man in the group yelled pointing to Ariana and Hazel. "RUN!" Ariana shouted as she and Hazel took off into the forest behind them and after fifteen minutes of running they got tired and also slipped because of the rain that started three minutes ago.

"We got you now." The man in front said holding a pitchfork ready to lunge at them. "Chorui no, Hurricane." Was all that everybody heard before the mob was picked up and carried of by a Hurricane attack. When they turned around they saw a sixteen year, five foot, ten inch slightly pale girl wearing a white shirt with a cream jacket, light cream jeans and red shoes with yellow laces, she has long, brown hair with chocolate brown eyes on top of of a Pidgeot.

"Thank you for saving us, who-ever you are." Ariana said between pants because of all the running she and Hazel did. They were probably halfway through the forest. "Who are you?" Hazel asked. "My name is Aresa and I've been sent to find you two, my partner, Stryker already found his targets but lost his battle, speaking of which.."

Aresa said jumping off her Pidgeot known as Chorui no and landing infront of Ariana and Hazel before saying. "I challenge you to a Pokemorph Battle." Ariana just stood their before looking at Hazel who nodded and turned to face Aresa saying "We accept your challenge, Show Yourself, Tenshi!" as she also sent out a Gardevoir known as Tenshi. "Show Yourself, Kireina!" Hazel said as she sent out a Ninetales known as Kireina.

All three of them then placed their right hand over their heart and yelled in unison. "Pokemorph!" as all three of them were enveloped in a white light and after the glow dispersed Ariana stood at the same height and kept her eye colour, but her hair shortened and became green as well as her arms, her skin became white as snow, the lower dress of a Gardevoir appeared attached to her jacket and two spikes one on her back and one one her chest.

Hazel had two blond kistune ears poking out of the holes in her beret, her skin was then covered in the same fur of a Ninetales, the nine tails appeared behind her attached to her blouse.

Aresa had the wings of Pidgeot on her back as well as it's tail, her eyes stayed the same but her hair changed to a cream colour with two red highlights, one on each end, her skin also became the same colour as a Pidgeot as her fingers turned pink and a claw appeared at the end of each one.

"Alright." Hazel said. "Let's do this." Ariana yelled.

"Hazel, let's end this quick." Ariana said. "Alright." Hazel replied. "Pokemorph Psychic, Teleport then Hypnosis." Ariana said first before dissapearing then reappearing infront of Aresa and using Hypnosis to put Aresa to sleep.

"Now!" Ariana called out to Hazel who then said. "Pokemorph Fire, Flamethrower." As she charged up the attack as Ariana said. "Pokemorph Electric, Thunderbolt." And both launched their attack saying. "FIRE BOLT!"

"Huh?" Aresa said confused at what happened before noticing an electrified Flamethrower coming right at her with no time to dodge. "DAMMIT!" Was all Aresa said before the attak hit her sending her back a couple feet and seperating her from her Pidgeot.

"We did it." Ariana said as she and Hazel separated from their pokemon and returned them to their pokeball and walked towards Aresa who had already returned her Pidgeot and had two envelopes and gave one to Ariana and the other to Hazel.

"What are these for?" Hazel asked in confusion. "They are for a place called Pokemorph Academy." Aresa answered. "Pokemorph Academy?" Ariana asked. "It's a place where we no longer have to fear people hating us for who we are." Aresa said with a smile. "When do leave?" Hazel asked. "Well we need to meet up with my partner so an hour." Aresa said walking away.

 **Chapter 2 is up and OC registrations are open. Here is a template of what they should be like.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Height:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Pokemon: (2 maximum)**

 **Pokemorph Description:**

 **Sleepwear: (Optional)**

 **Swimwear: (Optional)**

 **Catch Phrase: (Optional)**

 **Bands or Ribbons: (Optional)**

 **One Random Thing About Them: (Optional)**

 **Also Ariana and Aresa belong to Me**

 **Hazel belongs to PlasmsShinx77**

 **Chorui no is Air, Tenshi is Angel and Kireina is Beautiful in Japanese**

 **That's all. This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**


	3. Pokemorph Academy

**Pokemorph Academy**

 **Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 3 of Pokemorph Academy. In this Chapter Akkionn and Carlos meet Ariana and Hazel and then head off to the Academy. But enough of me talking. On with the Story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

As Ariana and Hazel followed behind Aresa through the forest, Ariana asked, "So who are the people we are meeting up with?" "Well there is my partner and boyfriend Stryker although he is a little cold hearted, next is someone around his age named Carlos and finally is a guy named Akkionn."

"What do they look like?" Hazel asked. "See for yourself." Aresa said as they exited the forest to see three teenage males standing infront of a small plane with the two closer to the tail in conversation.

"The one on the left is Stryker." Aresa said pointing to the six foot, four inch male. "The one beside him is Carlos." She said pointing to the teen with three yellow highlightes. "And the last one is Akkionn." She finished pointing to the teen with the flame pattern clothing.

"There here." Was all Akkionn and Carlos heard from Stryker as they look to see three teenage females walking their way. 'She is so HOT!' Akkionn thought staring at Ariana and then looking away when she looked at him.

'She has to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.' Carlos thought looking at Hazel. "Hey Stryker!" Aresa said running up to him and hugging him.

"Hello my name is Ariana." Ariana said holding out her hand towards Akkionn who accepted replying with his own name. "Hey I'm Carlos." Carlos introduced himself to Hazel with a handshake as she introduced herself.

"Let's go." Stryker said getting on the plane with everyone following. As they got on the plane they were seated like this,

Stryker and Aresa

Carlos and Hazel

Akkionn and Ariana.

"I think we should properly introduce ourselves, I'm Akkionn, Akkionn Tynnos." Akkionn said sitting next to Ariana who said, "And I'm Ariana, Ariana Lateal."

"Hello, I'm Carlos Auberdin." Carlos said as Hazel sat next to him saying, "I'm Hazel Strynie."

 **(Time skip 2 hours)**

"Were here." Was all that Stryker said as the four new students looked out the window to see a large building in the shape of a pokeball with the same colour scheme. "For a quick layout of the building, The red area is the Arenas, the white area is the Dorms and the middle is the Medical Center." Aresa told the four.

"Wow." Hazel said. "It's Amazing." Carlos added. 'Finally, a place to be accepted.' Akkionn thought. "Akkionn?" Ariana asked looking up to Akkionn who was lost in thought. "It's nothing." Akkionn told her.

When the plane landed and they all got off the entered the front doors and headed to the main office to meet the head-master of the Academy. "Oh hello." The head-master, A man in who looks like he's in his late thirties, early forties, six feet, two inches. He had deep blue eyes and short blond hair and wore a grey shirt under a black jacket and grey pants.

"Hi dad." Aresa said as Akkionn, Ariana, Hazel and Carlos just stared at Aresa and shouted in unison, "YOU'RE HIS DAUGHTER." Aresa just laughed and told them, "Yes but everyone treats me as one of them and not some superstar, and I want you four to do the same."

"What Pokemorph are you, Headmaster?" Carlos asked Aresa's father. "A Staraptor Pokemorph and just call me Mr. Laseal." Mr. Laseal replied. "Also since the four of you came here at the same time you'll be on the same team and same dorm." He added as the four said okay.

"Come on, I'll show you to your dorms." Aresa said as she left the office and the four followed her out and walked for five minutes before reaching a blue door. "This is your dorm, though someone might already be in there." Aresa said before walking away.

"Should we enter?" Carlos asked. "Well it is almost night time so let's go in." Akkionn said entering the door and looking around noticing a light tan teenange male about fifteen years old who stands at five feet, seven inches with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt under a green hoodie, blue jeans and black tennis shoes standing in front of them.

"Oh, hello, you must be new here, I'm Rob." The teenage male known as Rob greeted the four. "Welcome to the blue dorm." Rob added. The four looked around the room.

It had blue walls and three doors from the main room which most likely were the bedrooms, the living room was big, it had a flat screen T.V. with about five different game consoles. The couch looked like it could seat ten people.

"Well it's nice meeting you." Akkionn said as he went in his room as Carlos followed. They let out a sigh of relief when they saw that their room had two seperate beds, in fact all rooms had seperate beds.

"Goodnight." Akkionn said in a loud tone and recieved four replies before falling asleep.

 **And that's it for Chapter 3. Anyway**

 **Rob belongs to tacoface1313**

 **This is Akkionn250, Signing Out.**


	4. New Students

**Pokemorph Academy**

 **Hello everyone it's me, Akkionn250 here with Chapter 4 of Pokemorph Academy and in this chapter 3 more OCs will be introduced while everyone gets to know each other, evil lurks in the shadows. What will happen? you'll have to read to find out. But enough of me talking. On with the Story!**

 **Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, not me.**

* * *

Akkionn woke up to the sound of shuffling coming from Rob's room. He got up and went to his room to see what looks like Rob packing a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Akkionn asked. "Got a letter saying I have been transferred to the Red Team and I have to leave today. It also said two new Pokemorphs will be coming here." Rob replied as he left his room before turning around saying "Goodbye, it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope we can see each other again."

"Same here." Akkionn replied as Rob opened the door and walked away. A few minutes later after everyone woke up and after some time the door opened and two teenagers, a 5' 9" boy along with a 5' 3" girl entered the dorm room.

The boy was a little on the thin side. He had a round face and a slightly pointed chin(so I guess you can say his face is slightly triangular) and had a long scar going across one of his cheeks. He had dark grey hair which was rather thick, and at its longest it looked like it could be six inches, and his hair went all over the place in small mountains or spikes, he had some bangs that were slightly v-shaped and fell right between his eyes. His eyes looked slightly big, wide and catlike, and his irises were a dark blue.

The boy's fingers were a bit long and his smile was slightly lopsided. He wore a sleeveless dark grey ninja robe that had fur on the edges of the armholes, loose grey pants(loose enough for free movement, but not loose enough to get in his way), with a red sash tied around his waist to serve as a makeshift belt, a long fuzzy black fur scarf wrapped around his neck, red ninja foot wraps on his feet, and red fingerless gloves that almost worked like sleeves because they almost reached his shoulder.

The female had a thin build too. Her skin was fair with freckles going across her nose and cheeks. She had long chocolate brown hair that went past her shoulder blades almost to her hips. She also had bangs that fell right above her eye covering her eyebrows.

She had dark brown eyes, a slightly thin face with full lips and white teeth. Her outfit was rather simple, she wore a dark brown knit sweater with cream fur on the cuffs, cream coloured pants held up by a brown belt and brown Ugg boots on her feet.

"Hey I'm Star and this is Vex." The girl known as Star said. "So who are the four of you?" Vex asked. "I'm Ariana." Ariana said. "Akkionn." Akkionn told them. "Names Carlos." Carlos told them. "Hazel is my name." Hazel said.

"So what are your Pokemorphs?" Star asked. "Mine is a Gardevoir." Ariana told them. "Charizard." Akkionn said. "I'm a Luxray Pokemorph." Carlos said. "Ninetales is mine." Hazel told them. "My Pokemorph is a Zorua and hers is a Buneary." Vex said.

* * *

 **(Scene break to Rob)**

Rob walked down the hall, climbed up two floors, went down another hall and finally ended up in front of the Red Team dorm. Rob lifted his hand and knocked, and a minute later the door opened and a tall teenage girl with a lean, but well-muscled build, pale skin and fierce amber eyes, scruffy though slightly less than shoulder length pitch black hair opened the door.

She wore a long-sleeved black along with black cargo pants, a black zip-up hoodie with red lining around the hood, black combat boots, and an aqua-blue bandana.

"Hello my name is Alice." The girl introduced herself holding out her right hand. "I'm Rob, nice to meet you." Rob replied accepting the handshake and entered the room after Alice, it had the same layout as the Blue Team dorm but everything was red. Rob looked back at Alice and noticed an eclipse tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Where did you get that tattoo?" Rob asked. "Lost a dare and that was the price." She replied pointing to the tattoo. "Okay." Rob said.

* * *

(Scene break to Blue Team.)

"So what do you want to do?" Carlos asked the two new pokemorphs. "How about this, Star and I challenge you and Hazel to a double battle." Vex said pointing to Carlos and Hazel. "We accept your challenge." Carlos and Hazel said in unison which caused them both to blush a little.

The six of them went to the field for the battle and Carlos and Hazel stood on one side of it while Vex and Star went to its opposite. Akkionn and Ariana sat on the bleachers by the field.

"Bring on the lightning, Kaminari!" Carlos said sending out his Luxray. "Show yourself, Kireina!" Hazel said sending out her Ninetales.

"Zorua." "Buneary." Vex and Star said sending out their pokemon. They all placed their right hand on their heart yelling. "Pokemorph!"

 _(We already know Carlos' and Hazel's Pokemorph so let's just go onto Vex and Star.)_

Vex's eyelids turned red and there were red circular marks above his eyes that were in the same place as his eyebrows. One of his tufts of hair stuck up right in the hair, and it turned red. A pair of Zorua ears also stuck out of his hair. His eyes changed to a more icy blue. His fingernails turned red and sharpened a little. He also developed a Zorua tail. His canines grew to be rather long and sharp. His skin also became covered in black fur.

Star's ears became like a Buneary's ears and she grew a Buneary tail behind her, and her skin also became covered in light brown fur.

(Scene Break to the forest by the field.)

Three robed figures, one red, another grey and the last one black, stood in front of one another.

"Should we attack?" The black robed figure asked. "Not now Omega. We must wait until Ariana, Aresa and Hazel and alone and separated from everyone else. It will be easier and more efficient that way." The grey robed figure replied to the black robed known as Omega.

"Beta is right, I will attack Ariana, Beta attacks Aresa while you attack Hazel." The red robed figure said pointing to the grey robed figure known as Beta and then Omega.

"What about those two Alpha?" Beta asked the red robed figure now known as Alpha, pointing to Vex and Star. "They are not of importance, the three people we should be worried about are Akkionn, Stryker and Carlos." Alpha replied.

"I advise we take our leave before we are noticed." Omega said. "Very well then, the next time we meet is after we attack." Alpha said before vanishing along with Beta and Omega.

* * *

(Scene Break to battle.)

The battle was even, Vex and Star had the upper hand until Hazel intercepted Vex's Incinerate. Hazel had a ball of fire in her hands and Carlos had electricity surrounding him. Both of them nodded to each other and began their final assault.

"Pokemorph Fire, Fire Blast." Hazel said unleashing the flaming kanju symbol but bigger and Carlos said "Pokemorph Electric, Thunder." as he shot a Thunder at the Fire Blast creating Thunder Blast. The attack hit Vex and Star dead on, ending the battle.

The four of them returned their pokemon and walked towards each other before giving each other a hand shake. "I think we should get something to eat after that battle." Akkionn shouted from the bleachers and at that moment everyone's stomach growled and they all decided to go to the Cafeteria and get something to eat.

* * *

 **And that's it for Chapter 4. I will not start Chapter 5 until I receive three more OCs. Anyways**

 **Star and Vex belong to W. R. Winters**

 **Alice belongs to snowwolf12132**

 **Alpha, Beta and Omega belong to Anonymous Trainer**

 **This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**


	5. Classes Begin with New faces

**Pokemorph Academy**

 **Hello everyone it's me Akkionn250 with Chapter 5 of Pokemorph Academy. The students will begin class this chapter and five more OCs will be added. The evil also grows closer to achieving their goal, whatever it is. But enough of me talking, On with the Story.**

After everyone got something to eat and talked for a while, they headed into the middle of the Academy because that's where the homeroom class was. Their teacher was a man named Mr. Joseph Franklin.

"Hello everyone, please take your seats." Mr. Franklin said. He was a tall man who wore dark brown trousers, a white full sleeved shirt, a green tie, rectangular frameless spectacles and had light brown hair with blue eyes.

Akkionn noticed Rob enter the room with a girl walking in behind him. "Who's your new friend?" Akkionn asked. "Everyone this is Alice, she is a Absol Pokemorph, I already told her about you four, but I don't know you two." Rob replied then pointed at Vex and Star. "I'm Vex and she's Star." Vex said. "My name is Rob, I am a Gallade Pokemorph." Rob introduced himself.

As everyone sat down two males, both fifteen years old and 5'7 walked in. One of the two has brown hair and eyes, wearing a yellow t-shirt with a beige feathery vest, red pants and yellow shoes. "Hello everyone, my name is Dillon and my Pokemorph is a Blaziken." "And my name is Hunter, my Pokemorph is a Zoroark." Said the other male who has dark blonde, shaggy hair and blue eyes, he wore a black long sleeve shirt and grey fury vest, grey pants and shoes.

Everybody else said their names and Pokemorph, and when Dillon and Hunter sat down, three more teenagers entered the room. Two of them were fifteen year old females, one was 5'3 and the other was 4'11. The other one there was a sixteen year old male and 5'7.

The 5'3 girl has pale porcelain skin and pale has short blond hair in a layered bob and deep blue eyes. She wore a white, layered dress that reaches just slightly above her knees. There was a pale orange floral design near the bottom along with the hems. With that, she had brown belt around the dress. For the bottom half and accessories, she had light brown, horse riding boots and a pastel orange scrunchy around her right wrist. "Good Afternoon everyone, I am Faye, Faye Callahan, my Pokemorph is a Ninetails" She said as Hazel said, "My Pokemorph is the same."

"Hello, my name is Jillian Morrison and my Pokemorph is a Froslass." Said the other girl who had pale white skin and long white hair, her eyes are a dark purple. She wore a pale blue shirt with small snowflake designs near the bottom, black skinny jeans, a white scarf and grey combat boots.

"My name is Felix Davidson and Skarmory is my Pokemorph, I'm also Jillian's half brother." Said the male who has lightly tanned skin and dark red spiky hair, he also has dark piercing green eyes. His clothing consisted of a graphic tee with ripped, black and white sneakers and a black leather jacket.

"Now that everyone is acquainted, let us begin." Mr. Franklin spoke up as he started writing on the board. "Now, I noticed that four students here have a type that's super effective against my Pokemorph, which is an Alakazam." Mr. Franklin said.

"Would those four please stand up come with me to the arena, everyone else can come and watch." He added as Vex, Alice, Hunter and Jillian stood up first and everyone else followed behind.

(Time skip: 15 minutes)

"Whoa." Carlos said as Mr. Franklin and everybody else walked into the arena. The entire building from the lowest point to the highest point was about fifty feet tall. The stage took up eight of the fifty feet. Let's just say it was huge.

Mr. Franklin stood on one side of the stage while Vex, Alice, Hunter and Jillian went to the other side. "Alakazam." Mr. Franklin said as he sent out his pokemon. "Zorua."Vex said calling out his pokemon. "Sol!" Alice yelled sending out her Absol. "Zoroark."Hunter called out bringing out his pokemon "Froslass." Jillian said cheerfully sending out her pokemon.

All five of them placed their right hands on their heart and yelled, "Pokemorph!"

(We know Vex's pokemorph so let's see the others.)

Alice's skin turns a deathly white while her pupils become slit and her eyes become ruby red. Her bones become slightly denser around her head, arms, ribs, and legs while her legs get slightly longer making her 6'5. The usual night-black eclipse horn of an Absol juts out the side of her head as well as the usual Absol tail at the small of her back.

Hunter's skin is now covered in black fur. His hair becomes red and grows longer while his hands grow claws and his eyes become red.

Jillian keeps the same height but her eyes turn ice blue and the whites around her eye turns yellow, she grows the Froslass bumps on her head while her head and her skin become whiter, a red ribbon appears on her back and her teeth grow sharper, her arms then become that of a Froslass.

Mr. Franklin grows a long golden mustache the becomes white at the end. His skin becomes the same colour as a Alakazam as two spoons appear in his hands. He also gains the shoulder, wrist and knee pads while grown the two horns. His eyes also remain the same.

"Alright, Battle Begin!" Mr. Franklin yelled as the four charged at him.

 **And that is Chapter 5. I will no longer have a limit of OCs required for the next chapter but you are still able to submit and OC if you like. One thing I would like to add is that I am including elemental weapons for the Pokemorphs. Just give me what weapon it should be and what pokemon type it should**

 **Mr. Joseph Franklin belongs to Anonymous Trainer**

 **Dillon and Hunter are actually two friends of mine In Real Life**

 **Faye, Jillian and Felix belong to LakeStream**

 **This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**


	6. Mega Pokemorph

**Pokemorph Academy**

 **Hey everybody I'm back with Chapter 6 of Pokemorph Academy. The battle between Mr. Franklin against Vex, Alice, Hunter and Jillian will be in this Chapter. The evil in the shadows continue to plan their attack. What will happen? You'll find out in due time. But enough of me talking, On with the Story!**

* * *

"Pokemorph Ghost, Shadow Claw!" Hunter yelled charging at Mr. Franklin. "Pokemorph Normal, Protect." The teacher calmly said as a blue barrier appeared and blocked the attack. "Pokemorph Psychic, Calm Mind continuous." He said as he closed his eyes and started focusing for a bit, he then opened his eyes.

"Hunter, Vex, let's attack him together." Alice said as the three of them charged at their teacher who only smirked. "Wait, Watch Out!" Jillian yelled but it was too late.

"Pokemorph Fairy, Dazzling Gleam!" Mr. Franklin yelled as he shot a blinding light at the three and being Dark-Type Pokemorphs with low Special Defense and their teacher having a high Special Attack, the three of them were taking out in one hit leaving only Jillian.

"Pokemorph Ghost, Shadow Ball." Jillian said firing the black and purple ball at Mr. Franklin who said, "Pokemorph Ghost, Shadow Ball." and fired a Shadow Ball much larger than Jillian's which also overpowered it and continued to hit her ending the match.

"Return." The four who lost said calling back their pokemon. "Now class, explain to me what might have been these four downfall in the battle." Mr. Franklin said as Ariana raised her hand.

"Yes, Mrs. Lateal." He added as Ariana stood up and said, "The four of them must have thought that you would only know Psychic-Type attacks and not any attacks that could deal more damage like Dazzling Gleam and Shadow Ball, you also most likely had times four Special Attack from Calm Mind, added with Alakazam's already powerful Special Attack and the low Special Defense of your opponents, the battle was yours from the start." Ariana then sat down.

"She's right, Jillian was the only one who realized that Mr. Franklin had those kind of moves." Alice said with a little bit of sadness.

"Now you're all lucky that wasn't an evaluation battle or else the four of you would've received bad marks, but now it is time for you to begin your next class." Mr. Franklin said as he left the arena and the next teacher walked in.

* * *

Their next teacher was a lady by the name of Mrs. Heather Bluestar. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a pink T-shirt that was half sleeved, colourful bracelet on her left hand, she had brown hair with colourful specks in between and aqua green eyes.

"Hello everyone!" Mrs. Bluestar said energetically. "I know that some of you can combine attacks with a friend, but what I teach is combining two of your own attacks." She added as she looked at everyone then pointed to Akkionn.

"You!" She said as Akkionn stood up. "Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Yes you, come here." She replied as Akkionn walked onto the stage. "You are going to try and combine two moves you know." She added.

"I already know how to." Akkionn said as Mrs. Bluestar stared at him in shock.

"You Do!?" She asked surprised but then said, "Alright how about you show the class some combined moves you know, in a battle against me, Milotic." She said as she sent out her pokemon which is a Milotic.

"Akuma!" Akkionn yelled as he sent out his Charizard but something was different about it, on its neck was a necklace with a black and blue stone in the front of it.

"I can only use my combined attacks when I'm in Mega Pokemorph." Akkionn said raising his left arm to reveal a Mega Ring. "You Can Mega Evolve Your Pokemon As Well!? She asked him, being quite impressed. "Fine then, let's see this power." She added.

"Akuma, Mega Evolve!" Akkionn yelled as he pressed the Keystone and Mega Evolving Akuma into Mega Charizard X.

Mrs. Bluestar placed her right hand on her heart and yelled, "Pokemorph!" and was enveloped in the white light, after it disappeared her skin was a light cream colour, her eyes and hair turned red as her hair became two ponytails, her eyelashes grow longer and turn a bright red and a bump appeared on the back of her head.

Akkionn did something different, he placed his right hand on his Mega Ring and swiped forward with a trail of blue fire following as he yelled.

"Mega Pokemorph!" As he said that the blue fire surrounded him and when it disappeared Akkionn's skin was black as the night, his eyes stayed the same, blue fire came out of his mouth as well as the tail that appeared, two black wings with a dark blue membrane appeared and two black spikes with a blue tip on each of his shoulders.

Two horns with the same colour design appeared on his head and each finger grew a claw.

"Wow." Everybody watching said in unison. "Pokemorph Combined, Dragon Cutter." Akkionn said as he fired and Dragon Pulse and Air Cutter at the same time.

"Pokemorph Ice, Ice Beam." Mrs. Bluestar said as she fired the attack freezing it and then shattered it but could not reacted fast enough to Akkionn charging at her with his claws covered in a purple aura, engulfed in flames and had a energy around him that looked like a dragon.

"Pokemorph Combined, Dragon Shadow Blitz!" Akkionn yelled hitting her dead on and causing her to go flying and seperate from her Milotic.

"How did you do that?" Mrs. Bluestar asked as she returned her Milotic.

"My first attack was a distraction so I could use Dragon Dance with Hone Claw to increase my Attack, Speed and Accuracy. "

"I then used a Combination Attack involving Shadow Claw, Flare Blitz and Dragon Rush."

"With the extra power, the Tough Claws ability and Mega Charizard X's powerful Attack states, there was no way you could've taken that attack." Akkionn said as he returned Akuma to his Pokeball and turned to see the other students in shock, especially the four Mr. Franklin defeated.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Carlos yelled. "Thanks." Akkionn replied.

"Well, look at the time, I'm afraid I must leave and leave you to your next teacher, Mr. Gideon Ignateous."

As she left a deep voice was heard. "My name is Mr. Ignateous, and welcome to your worst nightmare." "AHHHHHH!" was the only sound heard from them.

(Scene Break to an Unknown Location)

* * *

"Are we ready yet?" Omega asked. "We are but we're not attacking now, let's give them a little bit more time of peace before we destroy them." Alpha replied. "I say we attack them NOW!" Omega yelled slamming his hands on the table in front of him.

"With fourteen people capable of Pokemorph one of them being a teacher, like Alpha said, not now." Beta told him.

"I hope you two know what you're doing." Omega said to both of them. "We do Omega. We do." Alpha replied as he walked away.

 **And this is the end of Chapter 6. Like I said last chapter I will continue to accept OCs and will not have a requirement. And I have something special planned for Chapter 7 so the events of this chapter will be mentioned in the next one. Anyway**

 **Mrs. Heather Bluestar and Mr. Gideon Ignateous belong to Anonymous Trainer.**

 **This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**


	7. Happy Birthday

**Pokemorph Academy**

 **Hey guys, It's me Akkionn250 here with Chapter 7 of Pokemorph Academy. This chapter will be a special one as the day this chapter is uploaded, which is Friday, January 29, a very good friend of mine, Anonymous Trainer, turns 16, which means Stryker will be having a birthday in this chapter. This chapter will also have a story scene. But enough of me talking, On with the Story!**

* * *

Aresa was happily walking down the hall when she noticed Akkionn, Ariana, Carlos and Hazel walking towards her slumped down like they're in pain.

"Let me guess, Mr. Ignateous?" Aresa asked as the four said yes.

"He was a monster." Carlos said. "He took on all thirteen students and destroyed us in little time." Akkionn added. "That Mega he had." Ariana also said. "Nothing worked with that Ability." Hazel said.

"Yeah I know your trouble, but a little less, Stryker and I actually somehow defeated him. Speaking of Stryker guess what today is?" Aresa told them then asked.

"No clue." "I don't know." "I have no idea." "Got nothing." Was their responses, Aresa only giggled.

"It's his BIRTHDAY!" She said the last part really loud. "That's cool." Akkionn said. "Yeah but, you see, Stryker didn't really have the best childhood." Aresa told them.

"How?" Hazel asked. "Stryker watched both his parents die in front of him at the age of ten." Aresa replied sadly.

"Seriously?" The four asked her. "Yes, the story went like this."

(Flashback 7-8 years ago)

* * *

 _The two of us lived in Asperita Town. The growing town was famous for the powerful trainers that had settled there, for its quiet and scenic landscape. One such house beside my house belonged to such powerful trainers._

 _The house was small but big enough to support a family of three. After entering the house one can see the pictures framed in the house that adorn the corridor._

 _The first of such photos shows two trainers, one male and one female, the latter clutching the formers hand cheerfully, with the former being embarrassed slightly about it._

 _The second one shows the male trainer from before proposing to the female trainer and two being wed. The next few images hold the precious moments shared by the two, until a baby is seen being held in the woman's hand with the man beside her, while smiling._

 _As the corridor which leads to the backyard, ends, you could see that the final pictures show the growth of the boy till teenage years with his loving parents._

 _The cries of a boy playing with a pokemon came into earshot gradually, and a boy was seen training a young Riolu in the backyard. He shouted a command to the emanation pokemon, "Riolu try a Force Palm again!"_

 _The Riolu dashes towards it target, a block on stone and his palm begins to glow a little as it gets ready to use to attack. The pokemon yells and attacks the block of stone with a Force Palm, but does little effect. Instead of the intended force that was to push the block quite a distance, it moves only a couple of inches._

 _The Riolu, disappointed, hangs its head down, but after a cheering from its trainer, "Come on Riolu! I know you can do it! Just a little more practice!", it gets ready with renewed strength to perfect its Force Palm._

 _The Riolu gets back in its position awaiting the command from the boy, which he gave, "Riolu, use Force Pa-"._

 _He was interrupted by a masked man holding a hand over his mouth and holding a knife to his throat. The boy struggled to get out of the situation but he was nothing against the strength of the man._

 _The Riolu voices its defiance and charged to attack the man that threatened the boy._

 _The man intending to rob the boy of his pokemon was amused by the weak Riolu's attempt to stop him as he brought forth a pokemon of his own, a Darmanitan._

 _Meanwhile the boy's parents had arrived at home. Hearing the commotion and quickly head to the backyard. They were shocked at the scene that lied in front of them. The boy's Riolu had fainted and the boy himself was still in the grip of the man._

 _The boy seeing his parents called out to them and his father told him, "Everything will be alright, don't worry!" The man holding the boy at knifepoint demanded them, "Give me your pokemon or the boy gets it!"_

 _The boy's parents were clearly faced with a hard decision. The man grew impatient and yelled to them, "Seems like you guys didn't get the gravity of my demand! I will make it clear to you!" And in rage and anger the man slashed the knife against the boy's back._

 _The boy's father fuming because of the outrageous act done by the pokemon thief, send out a pokemon, a Gallade and commanded it to take out the looming Darmanitan as the boy's mother went to get her son back._

 _The pokemon thief watches as the situation goes out of his control and recalled his fainted Darmanitan and unleashed his most powerful pokemon. The beast now out of its pokeball was revealed to be a Gigalith._

 _The man, now overcame with rage, not thinking clearly, unleashed his wrath, "Use Explosion!" and subsequently, the Gigalith began glowing, charging itself for the big bang._

 _The boy's father knew that it could deal tremendous damage to not only his Gallade but also to his family, called out one last command to his Gallade, "Protect!" while pointing at his son, knowing that Gallade couldn't save them all._

 _The pokemon itself, in the blink of an eye moves in front of the boy and forms a barrier._

 _The Gigalith executes the attack and faints. The blast killed the boy's parents with the boy watching the scene unfold before his own eyes._

 _The man himself though, was just knocked out. Fleeing from the scene, he gives one last look towards the boy and Gallade standing protectively in front of him._

 _The boy broke down, and began crying besides the dead bodies of his parents, hoping for them to come back and prove his father's words- Everything will be alright, don't worry._

 _Aresa continued the sad tale, "A woman, my mother, having heard the blast heads through the wreckage of the once cozy house and approached the him and Gallade"._

 _The woman glances at the scene in front of her trying to compel what could have happened there._

 _The Gallade sensing another person approaching, turned to face her in an attack stance, but on recognizing the familiar lady he moved aside._

 _My mother quickly walked beside the sniffling boy's side and knelt down to be at his level. Sensing his grief, she hugged him while consoling him, "Sh-sh, it's okay. "_

 _The boy cried more and starts hiccupping. My mother stood him up and lead the boy outside. The Gallade gazed at the charred body of his once kind trainer and took his own pokeball which was the only one present on the man's belt. It later followed the boy and the lady outside._

 _The boy was still crying and a bit surprised when the Gallade handed him his pokeball and looked at him hopefully and nodded before pressing the button, getting sucked in acknowledging the boy as his new trainer._

 _The boy stopped crying as a sense of understanding washed over him. My mother lead the quiet boy over to her house which had the name 'Laseals'._

 _My mother took him inside and explained the situation to her husband, my father, while her 9 year old daughter, me, watched on quietly from behind a door._

 _My family being really great friends with his parents, agreed to take him in._

 _"Scott, " My mother spook to him, "Would you like to be a part of our family?", to which the boy quietly replied yes._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

"His real name is Scott?" Akkionn asked. "Yes, also the reason Stryker or Scott doesn't trust people much is because the person responsible for his parents death was his uncle." Aresa replied as every stared at her in shock.

"Why?" Hazel asked. "Because my uncle was bribed by Team Plasma to get my parents' powerful pokemon." Stryker said walking around the corner in anger, scaring everyone especially Aresa.

"He wanted to take their pokemon, but my father overpowered his Darmanitan in a single move, then in his rage and certain demise, my uncle killed them." He added clenching his fist before punching the wall cracking it.

"Scott?" Aresa asked concerned for her boyfriend. "Aresa, I know it's my birthday, but I would like to be left alone for a while." Stryker said walking away.

(Time skip 2 hours. Location Roof)

* * *

"Mom, dad, if you are listening, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, if I had been stronger none of this would've happened, I had and still have the chance to save you two, but who knows what will happen if I do, everything will change, again I'm sorry." Stryker said as one small tear fell from his eye and blew off in the wind.

"I should be going back now, everyone might be worried about me." Stryker said as he left the roof and went to his and Aresa's room, the Green Team Dorm.

When he entered he saw Akkionn, Ariana, Carlos and Hazel with Aresa holding a cake with eighteen lit candles in a circle and said 'Happy 18th Birthday Scott' in bold navy blue letters.

The five of them started singing, "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Scott, Happy Birthday to you."

Stryker was overwhelmed by the emotional rush, but composed himself and in slight happiness, blew out the candles after Aresa took it back to the kitchen and came back with a slice of cake, the flavour was chocolate.

"Here you go." Aresa said giving Scott the plate and kissing him on the cheek. After everyone had a slice of cake they went on to presents. Aresa was the only one to get him something because she was the only one who knew when his birthday was and what he likes.

"Happy Birthday Scott." Aresa said giving him a medium size box. When he opened the box he took out the contents inside to show everyone. Aresa had given him a Mega ring with a Keystone and a Lucarionite as well as a locket in the shape of a clock.

Scott opened the locket and was surprised to see what was inside, one was a picture of Aresa while the other one was the last picture he had taken with his parents before the day they had died.

"Where did you find this?" Stryker asked. "My mom helped me search through the wreckage of your house at night and we found that one photo and I waited a few years for it to be restored so I could give it to you." Aresa said as Stryker stood up with water in his eyes, which rarely happened, walked over to Aresa, hugged her then grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips. "Awwww!" Ariana and Hazel said as Stryker and Aresa separated.

"Thank you so much." Stryker said to Aresa as the Blue Team left the room to head back to their dorm.

"Goodnight you two!" Ariana shouted from down the hall. "Same to you!" Aresa shouted back.

(Time Skip ten minutes. Location Blue Team Dorm)

"Where were you four?" Star asked as the group walked in. "Green Team Dorm celebrating Scott's birthday." Akkionn replied. "Oh it was his birthday? I will wish him later." Vex said smirking as he watch the four go into their rooms.

"What are you planning?" Star asked him. "You'll see Star." Vex replied. "You'll see in the morning." He added while laughing.

* * *

 **And that's it for Chapter 7.**

 **Anyways Happy Birthday Anonymous Trainer and thank you for everything you've done to help me, from Beta-Reading my stories to giving me 7 different OCs, again Thank-You.**

 **This is Akkionn250, Signing Out**


	8. Evil Moves

**Pokemorph Academy**

 **Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 8. I would like to thank all of you who had submitted an OC. I will close the submission when seven more student OCs and three more teacher OCs have been submitted. Also this story has had more chapters uploaded in a faster time than it took me for to upload at least one chapter for my other story, Pokemon X and Y: Full on War. But enough of me talking, On with the Story!**

* * *

Akkionn woke up to feel something or someone holding him, he looked down to see Ariana causing him to jump back in surprise, fall off the bed and wake up Ariana who's face turned bright red.

"Wait if I'm in your room, then were is Carlos?" Ariana asked as a scream most likely belonging to Hazel was heard and Carlos saying "Hazel, wait wait wait WAAAAIIIITTT!" And then the sound of a slap rang through the dorm followed by "GGEEAAHH!" Most likely coming from Carlos.

Laughing was then heard coming from Vex's and Star's room. "VEX!" Was what Akkionn, Ariana, Carlos and Hazel yelled as an "Uh-Oh." was heard.

"What was the meaning of that?" Akkionn asked Vex holding him against the wall. "What, I thought it would have been funny, those two obviously like each other and so do the two of you." Vex said pointing to Hazel and Carlos then Akkionn and Ariana causing the four of them to blush a little.

"S-shut Up!" The girls said in unison. "Anyway I heard there's a new student here." Star said as Akkionn dropped Vex onto the floor.

"Yeah, she's supposed to be on the Yellow Team with Dillon, Hunter, Faye, Jillian and Felix."

 **(Scene break to Yellow Team Dorm)**

* * *

'Knock-Knock-Knock' was what the Yellow Team heard as Felix opened to door to see a sixteen year old, 5'10" girl with smooth black hair that went to the middle of her back, hazel eyes, a dark blue jacket with gold designs, dark blue jeans, dark blue shoes with gold laces, black finger-less gloves and a costumed black mega bracelet with gold and dark blue designs.

"Hello, I'm Ashlyn Ravensong, is this the Yellow Team Dorm?" She asked. "Yes, yes it is." Felix replied extending his hand out which she accepted.

"Everyone meet our new roommate, Ashlyn Ravensong."

"Hello." "Nice to meet ya." "Hi." "Hey." Was the four other's replies. Ashlyn only giggled. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she sat down and everyone continued their conversation with Ashlyn now being part of it.

 **(Scene Break to Headmaster Office.)**

* * *

Ariana, Aresa and Hazel entered the office to see Aresa's father sitting in his chair. "I have a task for you three." He spoke up. "What would that be?" Aresa asked.

"I want the three of you to look for these three items." He said handing each of them a paper with a picture of a stone but each one was different.

"What are these?" Hazel asked. "They are Mega Stones for your pokemon respectively." He told them as they looked at him in shock.

"WHAT?" The three of them asked in unison. "Yes, I figured that the boys were powerful enough, so for you to match their power, an extra boost is always good." He said as the three of them left the office, then the school and then split up to cover more ground to find their Mega Stones

(Scene Break to Unknown Location)

* * *

"Finally." Omega said. "Now we can attack." Beta added. "Then let's go." Alpha said pulling off his cloak to reveal what lay underneath.

He stood at 5'9" wore blackish-grey trousers, a red shirt with two diagonal black stripes and a grey scarf, he had cruel-diabolical-sinister, brownish-black hair, icy blue eyes and red skin, with visible thick black veins all over his body, two black, bull like horns, and what looked like two wings and a tail with the same design and five black claws at the end.

"I will be leaving." Alpha said as he flew off to find his victim.

"I will be doing the same." Beta said as he removed his cloak.

He wore light grey trousers, a white undershirt, a black half-sleeved shirt, he had a sinister intimidating look from a golden helmet, jet black hair, electric violet eyes and stood at 5'10, his skin was grey with some black and red strips on a tail that had grey spikes with gold tips, six black ghostly streamers with red tips appeared on his back and three opened golden rings appeared around his back.

(I got the streamer part from Bulbapedia)

"En route to target." He said flying off searching for objective.

"Fine then." Omega said removing his cloak.

He wore black jeans, a light black hoodie and keeps the hood on, he had white hair covering one of his neon blue eyes and was standing at 5'5", he also had dark black claws and skin and thin legs.

"I will take care of the last on." Omega said phasing through the ground to go and find his target.

(Scene Break to Ariana)

* * *

"Where is it?" Ariana asked under her breath then saw something glow. When she picked it up she heard a voice. "Look at what we have here."

Ariana turned around to see what looked like a Pokemorph. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Alpha, and I'm a Yveltal Pokemorph." Alpha replied as she looked at him in shock.

"And I know of your second pokemon, so show it to me." He added as Ariana took her other ultraball. "Seikatsu!" She shouted sending out her pokemon which was a Xerneas.

"You might think that you can win, but let me tell you, there is no chance." Alpha told her.

"We will see about that!" Ariana yelled up to Alpha, she then placed her hand on Seikatsu's head and yelled, "Legenday Pokemorph!" Seikatsu's body began to glow pink and was then absorbed into Ariana's body causing her to glow pink for a bit.

When the light faded Ariana's arms were black with some gold on it. Her eyes remained the same but her hair turned blue as well as her skin with a bit of blue fur on her chest like Xerneas, she also grew the antlers and tail.

"Pokemorph Legendary Fairy, Geomancy." Ariana said as a field appeared around her then disappeared. "Pokemorph Fairy, Moon Blast!" She shouted firing the attack at Alpha who said.

"Pokemorph Steel, Steel Wing." Alpha said as his wings glowed silver and slashed through the attack and he continued until he slashed Ariana's left arm causing her to bleed.

"How does it feel?" Alpha asked. "To feel so helpless." He added. "So weak." He said as Ariana attempted to fire another attack but couldn't because of the pain. Alpha then continued to attack her.

"Pathetic." He said creating a black katana from the shadows, Ariana looked at him in shock.

"Ah yes, I also can create a weapon based on one of my types, I know Fairy-Types resist Dark-Types but this is why your death will be more painful." He said with an insane smirk as he walked over to her. As he raised his sword over his head Ariana cried out for someone to help her, "Help!"

"It's no use, no one can hear you." He said as he swung his down but heard the clash of metal, he looked down to see a white sword with a blue centre line.

"Either that or you're just deaf." The person holding the sword spoke, Ariana recognized it to be Akkionn, she looked up to see him but he was different.

His eyes were more blue and his skin was as white as snow as well as his hair which was longer reaching near the sides of his head. On his back were two large white wings and a white generator like tail. He also had two grey neck bands on his neck.

"Akkionn?" Ariana asked before passing out.

"Who are you?" Alpha asked. "I am Akkionn Tynnos." Akkionn replied slashing his sword upwards. "And I'm a Reshiram Pokemorph." He added firing a stream of fire at Alpha.

He then picked Ariana up and looked at her wounds. "Pokemorph Flying, Roost." He said holding onto Ariana as the move was executed and healed her, though she still was unconscious, he then turned to Alpha.

"I'm going to make you pay." Akkionn said with malice walking towards Alpha and slashed his sword at him only for Alpha to block it and jump away into the air. "Nice try, Pokemorph Legendary Flying, Oblivion Wing." Alpha said firing the attack which Akkionn slashed it in half.

"My turn." Akkionn said creating a large ball of fire with two rings of fire in an X shape. "Pokemorph Legendary Fire, Fusion Flare!" He yelled firing the attack which Alpha tried to dodge but was hit in the back right into the ball of fire.

"How?!" Alpha asked. "Dragon Dance plus I focused on increasing Purometeusu's speed and Special Attack." Akkionn replied as Alpha tried to slash him but was blocked and kicked in the gut.

"Pokemorph Ghost, Phantom Force." Alpha said as he disappeared for a bit as Akkionn looked for him he saw Alpha reappear behind Ariana but before he could do any harm to her, Akkionn blasted him with a Flamethrower.

"That is it!." Akkionn shouted flying in the air as blue fire surrounded his sword, wings and tail. 'Pokemorph Legendary Fire, BLUE FLARE CRESCENT SLASH!" He yelled swinging the sword down creating a crescent blade of blue fire which moved at an insane speed and hit Alpha sending him flying and separating him from Yveltal which he quickly returned.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me." Alpha said disappearing into the shadows. Akkionn separated and returned his legendary pokemon before he walked over to Ariana as she started to regain consciousness and also did the same with Seikatsu.

"Akkionn?" She asked. "Yes Ariana." He replied as he was pulled into a hug and started hearing her cry.

"I-I c-couldn't do a-anything, I was too w-weak." She said crying. "You are not weak, he was most likely more experienced in Legendary Pokemorph." Akkionn told her as he lifted her chin up.

"Ariana, I have to tell you something." He said. "W-what?" She asked calming down somewhat. "I-i l-l-l-l,.." 'Screw it." He stuttered then thought as he pressed his lips against hers surprising her before she relaxed into the kiss and stayed there for a minute.

"I love you too." She said with a small smile on her face. "Come one let's go." Akkionn said helping her off the ground and started walking towards the academy.

(Scene Break to Aresa)

* * *

'Damn it!' Aresa thought looking at the Pokemorph in front of her. "Before you ask, I am Beta and I use the Giratina Pokemorph." He said as he created a scythe.

"Arashi!" She shouted sending out her other pokemon which was a Lugia and placed her right hand in its head.

"Legendary Pokemorph!" She shouted as a large gust of wind surrounded her.

'This looks like it's going to be interesting, but not that much.' Beta thought as the wind dispersed.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 8 of Pokemorph Academy. I just felt like adding a Cliffhanger for suspense. Anyways**

 **Ashlyn Ravensong belongs to bk42bk42**

 **Seikatsu is Life, Purometeusu is Prometheus and Arashi is Storm in Japanese.**

 **This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**


	9. Evil Moves Part 2

**Pokemorph Academy Chapter 9**

 **Hey guys sorry for the wait but I'm back with Chapter 9. Beta and Omega will make their moves and I bet you can guess what will happen. But enough of me talking, on with the Story!**

 **I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **'** Damn he's strong.' Aresa thought after being forced backed from one of Beta's attacks.

Beta had created a scythe a while back and Aresa had to be careful because it held a Ghost-Type element meaning it would do more damage because she is a Lugia Pokemorph.

How does she know this? Because at this moment her right leg is bleeding with a large cut.

Her skin is a pale white with two white wings on her back, a white tail with two blue spikes near the end.

Her hair is white with a spike poking out towards her back. Her eyes turn blue with blue spikes around them. She also has the plates on her back.

'Ugh. Got to fight through this pain. Wait, I could use Roost.' Aresa thought again before closing her eyes.

"Pokemorph Flyi-AGH!" Aresa attempted to use the move but was hit by a Shadow Ball.

"Weak." Was all Beta said before creating more Shadow Balls to attack with and launched them all at Aresa and they hit dead on causing her to scream in pain and fall.

'She wasn't that much of a challenge.' Beta thought landing on the ground and walking over to Aresa raising his scythe over his head.

"Die." He said swinging his weapon down only for it to be shot out of his hand.

"WHAT!?" He asked enraged looking to see a shadow walking towards him and Beta's eyes widened with fear as he got to know what trouble he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

 **(Scene break to Hazel)**

"AGH!" Hazel shouted being hit point blank with a Dark Pulse and being a Victini Pokemorph at the moment.

Her skin was a cream brown and her ears grew until the made the letter V with the orange colouring, her eyes grew wider and turned blue. She also had the winged tail on her back.

"Shouldn't have used V-Create. Now you're slower and have lower defenses." Omega said as he created a gauntlet on both of his hands and charged at Hazel only for him to be blasted away by and electric blast.

"Who did that? Show yourself!" Omega asked and the demanded.

"Didn't anybody ever tell not to hit a lady?" A voice Hazel recognized instantly as Carlos said as she looked up to see Carlos and was shocked at what he was.

A Zekrom Pokemorph. His skin was black as the night and his eyes were a deep red.

His fingers had claws at the end and armour plates on the back of them. He also had the spike on his head, the wings and the tail of Zekrom.

Carlos the created two electric daggers and charged towards Omega at an insane speed with blue electricity surrounding him.

"Pokemorph Legendary Electric, Fusion Bolt Fury!" He yelled hitting Omega and attacking him with a barrage of attacks before kicking him away sending Omega through a few trees.

"Damn it! I underestimated this. Well time to go tell Alpha the bad news." Omega said fading into the ground.

Carlos then reverted back to his normal from as he recalled his Zekrom and walked over to Hazel who was on the ground crying.

"Hazel?" Carlos asked and Hazel then suddenly hugged him causing him to blush a little. "T-thank you." She said softly.

"Hazel, can I tell you something?" Carlos asked again as Hazel pulled away from the hug to look at him. "What do you want to tell me? Hazel was the one to ask this time.

"I like you, a lot." Carlos said as Hazel just sat there shocked before doing something unexpected.

She kissed Carlos on the lips who at first was shocked then relaxed into it.

They stayed like that until the need of air was to great and they separated looking into each other's eyes.

"I like you a lot too." Hazel said as the two stood up and out of nowhere Akkionn and Ariana appeared scaring the two.

"AKKIONN DON'T DO THAT! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Carlos yelled at the taller male who just stood there laughing.

"Sorry. I just had to do that. Anyways congrats on getting together. Me and Ariana did the same. Difference is you actually said it. I stuttered like crazy before I just kissed her." Akkionn said taking a hold on Ariana's hand.

"Wow." Hazel said. "Wait. What about Aresa?" Ariana asked in a concerned voice since both Hazel and Ariana were attacked. "Scott is more than capable enough to take care of it." Akkionn said.

* * *

 **(Scene break to Scott.)**

"I will make you pay for what you have done." Scott said walking towards Beta. Anybody could tell that Scott was a Dialga Pokemorph just by looking at him.

His skin was a navy blue and his eyes were red. He had silver gauntlets on his hands and his boots were covered in metal as well.

He wore a silver chestplate with a blue jewel in the center and the armour on Dialga's back appeared on Scott as well as a navy blue tail.

His head grew longer towards the back and was covered with the same helmet design as Dialga.

"And it will be painful." He added summoning two silver katanas and charging at Beta at a speed almost matching that of light and went into a barrage of slashed and kicks.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Beta asked really pissed off. "Are you really that stupid? You went charging into a battle without even knowing your opponent's abilities? Now you will pay!" Scott asked then yelled.

"I can control time! And with it I can even reverse the damage done to a person!." He added before quickly moving over to Aresa kneeling down and holding out his hand.

A blue glow then appeared around him and Aresa as the wounds she received started to disappear and after a minute all of her wounds were gone as Scott stood up and stared at Beta with a murderous glare.

"Pokemorph Legendary Dragon, Roar of Time Blitz!" Scott yelled as he first charged at Beta and slashed him a few times before disappearing and a few minutes later Beta was hit by what looked like ten Roar of Time attacks all at once.

"What was that?" Beta asked kneeling on the ground as Scott placed his katanas in an X shape with the blades pointing towards Beta's neck.

"I sent multiple Roar of Time attacks to hit exactly at the same time as the first one I fired at you." Scott said. "Now DIE!" Scott yelled as he was about to take Beta's head off but stopped when he heard Aresa yell. "Scott don't do it!"

"Tell me why I shouldn't end him here." Scott said to her in a harsh tone, with his eyes showing clear anger and hatred.

Ignoring the girl, Scott continued slaughtering his opponent with deathly blows. The wrath incurred by the man known as Beta was devastating to him, and now Scott was going on an uncontrolled rampage, and there was no one there to stop him.

"Scott! Please stop! Listen to me." Aresa shouted out to him, with a few tears in her eyes.

At this Scott momentarily stopped and looked back at Aresa, "Why?! You know what he did to you!"

"I know Scott! But if you kill him today, the that won't make you any better than your uncle! So please for me, stop!"

At this the boy using the Temporal pokemon's pokemorph brought his battle to an end. Scott stood there looking at Aresa with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, Beta took the time when Scott was not looking to make an escape, as he disappeared into a portal.

Scott just stood there looking at Aresa in shock, and then collapsed on his knees, breathing heavily, his eyes looking hollow and hands limp.

Aresa rushed over to him and hugged him, seeing that he probably needed some support. "Thanks for saving me." she whispered as she gently put a hand on his back.

Scott and Aresa then stood up and then heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Hey!" the two heard Akkionn yell from a distance as him, Ariana, Carlos and Hazel running up towards them.

"So did you face a weird looking dude as well?" Ariana asked. "Yeah, I think his name was Beta." Aresa said. "The one I faced his name was Alpha." Ariana added. "Omega was the guy who tried to hurt me." Hazel added as well.

"Then it seems that trouble is arising." Akkionn said looking to the skies, while Scott nodded in affirmation.

* * *

 **(Scene break to unknown location)**

"Lord Ghetsis, we found all three of them." A Team Plasma grunt said kneeling down in front of the head of the Seven Sages.

"Ah yes, Akkionn, the boy who watched his mother burn to ashes and his house collapse on his father, Scott, the boy who watched both of his parents die after his uncle failed to steal their pokemon and finally Ariana, a once respected member of Team Plasma who ran away after being used to take a innocent person's life. Tell everyone that tomorrow we leave for Pokemorph Island." Ghetsis said as the grunt left the room and he just stared at the documents of all the students and teachers.

"I will finally finish what I started, they think that the trouble has just begin but they will soon learn it has already begun the day they crossed the path of Team Plasma and dared to object us.

And as for you three, Alpha, Beta and Omega, I have learned through the Shadow Triad that Akkionn has a darker half, I'm giving you the task of drawing it out to fight for us. Take this, it will help you." Ghetsis said turning to the three and giving Alpha a black cube with a purple circle in the middle of one side.

"It will be our pleasure." Alpha said as the three of them disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 **Well, that's not gonna be good. Anyways if you still want to submit an OC go right ahead. This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**


	10. Sweet Nightmares

**Pokemorph Academy Chapter 10**

 **Hello everyone. I, Akkionn250, am back from my "little" vacation. In this chapter we learn something new about the characters and a new threat enters. But of enough me talking. On with the Story.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the academy and everyone was sleeping. No one could have ever known what was about to take place

Outside the academy a dense, black fog appeared on among trees and then it formed into Omega.

"If this is what I have to do, it's going to be a piece of cake." Omega said as he dropped down to the ground phasing through it instantly, thinking about what he was here to do.

He went through the field bypassing the security. To him, it was a piece of cake.

He then went to the window of Scott's and Aresa's room and with a flick of his wrist, two small black orbs appeared in his hand and he shot them at the two.

"Two down. Four to go." He said as he phased it the wall and headed off to the Blue Team Dorm.

He first went to Ariana's and Hazel's room and used Dark Void on them and then went over to Akkionn's and Carlos' room doing the same.

"Better go tell Alpha and Beta that their plan is in motion." Omega said disappearing into the shadows and reappearing in front of the two he was just talking about.

"They're all going to have nightmares." Omega chuckled evilly as he walked off.

"Where are you going?" Alpha asked. "To watch their nightmares." Omega replied as he walked for a bit and turned into a dark room lit only by ghostly candles.

He sat down on his custom made chair and snapped his fingers and a black fog appeared in front of him.

"Let's see what Carlos' nightmare is." Omega said as he snapped his fingers again and Carlos' nightmare appeared.

* * *

 **(Carlos' Nightmare)**

Carlos walked around the blank area he was in. He then heard rumbling and turned around saw the one thing he never wished to see.

Coming at him was a hoard of Ariados and Galvantula, but these ones were much bigger, more deformed and had a darker colour.

"OH MY ARCEUS! NOT SPIDERS! ANYTHING BUT SPIDERS!" Carlos yelled running away and then noticed he was in his Luxray Pokemorph.

"Pokemorph Electric, THUNDER!" He shouted firing the attack on the spiders only for it to be absorbed by one of the Galvantula.

"CRAP!" He cursed once again as he ran but was caught by one of the Galvantula's string shot.

"HELP! HELP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he was being dragged towards the spiders.

* * *

 **(Back to Omega)**

"Fear of spiders huh? That will be useful. On to Hazel now." Omega said as he switched over Hazel's nightmare.

* * *

 **(Hazel's Nightmare.)**

Hazel walked down the halls of the academy. It was dark and creepy noises could be heard.

"Hello. Is anybody here?" She called out but no response was heard.

"Carlos? Akkionn? Ariana? Anybody?" She asked again but again no one responded.

Hazel then saw a shadow move along the wall. "Carlos?" She asked running after the shadow only to run into a dead end.

Hazel then dropped to her knees and started crying. "Why has everyone left me?"

* * *

 **(Omega)**

"Loneliness, huh? Can't really see how that's useful." Omega said while yawning.

"Up next, Aresa." He added.

* * *

 **(Aresa's Nightmare)**

As Aresa walked around she noticed she was in her Lugia Pokemorph.

A minute later she turned her head around after hearing a loud noise.

"Oh My Arceus!" She said at the sight. A hoard of Spiritomb!

At once all of the Spiritomb fired Shadow Balls, Dark Pulses, Shock Waves and Hyperbeams and all of the hit Aresa.

"GAH!" She screamed be blown back.

"There is no way I can win." She said getting back up and facing the swarm.

* * *

 **(Omega)**

"Hmmm, basic. I'll tell Alpha to make sure to bring Extra Ghost-Types and Dark-Types. Now for Ariana." Omega said changing the nightmare viewing screen.

* * *

 **(Ariana's Nightmare)**

Ariana found herself in what looks like Accumula Town.

She looked down and was shocked to see what she was wearing. Her Team Plasma uniform.

It was a pink dress with the Plasma insignia on the left. She was shocked when she saw what was on her hands. Blood.

"No." She said falling to her knees. What she heard next was a voice she hadn't heard since that faithful day.

"You kIlled mE." The voice was distorted but she could tell who belonged to.

She turned around and was met with a small child who wore a green shirt with yellow strips and brown shorts, shoes and hair, but their eyes were black and the was a hole where their heart should be.

"I wAnTeD tO bE yOuR fRiEnD. BuT yOu KiLlEd Me. RiPpEd My HeArT fRoM mY cHeSt." The child said.

"Leave me alone. I didn't want to kill you. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" Ariana said with tears falling from her eyes.

"They forced me to kill you. *Sniff* They took over my mind. *Sniff* IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Ariana added with even more tears.

"SaYiNg SoRrY wOn'T bRiNg Me BaCk." The child said again.

"Please. Just leave me alone." Ariana said before breaking out into full on tears.

* * *

 **(Back to Omega)**

"Okay that's interesting and creepy, but not useful." Omega said placing his finger on the foggy screen.

"Next is Scott."

* * *

 **(Scott's Nightmare)**

"Aresa, where are you?" Scott asked walking around until he saw something in the distance.

"Aresa?" He asked running towards what he saw but when he got there he wished he hadn't.

"No." Was all he said. In front of him was Aresa's dead body.

"How?" He asked with tears starting to fall as he fell on his knees

"No no no no no no NO!" He yelled as he called out his Dialga.

"Jikan! Use your powers to reverse time and bring Aresa Back!" He yelled as Jikan started to glow a bright light blinding Scott for a bit.

It didn't work.

"Again!" Scott yelled as Jikan tried and failed again.

"Why isn't it working? He asked in desperation grabbing a hold of Aresa's body and held it close to him.

"Come back. Please come back." He added as more tears fell.

Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light.

* * *

 **(Omega)**

"WHAT!? Someone woke him up? This is not possible!" Omega yelled enraged.

"Well I can't do anything now." Omega composed himself.

"Time for me to see what Akkionn's darker half is like. That is if his darker half is his nightmare" Omega said flipping to Akkionn's nightmare.

* * *

 **(Akkionn's Nightmare)**

"Where am I?" Akkionn asked himself. He then heard the sound of metal clashing.

He turned around to see Ariana wielding a pink bow shooting arrows made of light, Scott with two silver-mettalic katanas, Aresa with two Japanese style fans, Carlos with two daggers charged with electricity and Hazel with a rapier on fire.

He then saw who they were fighting.

"No. Not him. Anyone but him." He said.

Their opponent looked identical to Akkionn but there was a major difference.

All white clothing Akkionn wore and the white in Akkionn's eyes were black for the opponent and all blue was purple including the eyes.

"Dark Akkionn."

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

 **That's it for Chapter 10. Anyway I hope all of you reading will review and for anybody who wants to submit an OC. I need four female OCs and two male OCs just to make it even between the four dorms since I have two more male OCs to put in the story.**

 **Also Jikan is Time in Japanese.**

 **This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**

 **Also anyone who can get the small reference I made I'll Follow and Favourite all of your stories and you.**


	11. Sweet Nightmares Part 2

**Pokemorph Academy**

 **Hey everybody I'm back with Chapter 11. This Chapter will have battle music and death and blood so you have been warned. Enough with me talking, On with the Story!**

'No. No. No. NO! It can't be him!' Akkionn thought looking at his darker half.

"This is going to be fun." Dark Akkionn said readying his deadly weapon which was a scythe that looked like this-

. /s4league/images/6/68/Exo_sctythe_ /revision/latest?cb=20131004120007

(Play Dark, Darker, Yet Darker extended by BlackHoleDragon.)

Hazel and Carlos were the first two to charge at Dark Akkionn but he disappeared before they could hit him.

"Look Out!" Ariana shouted as Dark Akkionn reappeared behind Carlos and Hazel and slashed his scythe in an X shape. No one could have excepted for one to attack with such power and brutality.

'No!' Akkionn thought as he watched blood spurt from their wounds and the two fall down and their bodies burn away in a purple fire.

"Carlos! Hazel!" Aresa yelled.

'NO!' Akkionn thought as he ran forward but was held back by five chains.

Two on his ankles, two on his wrists and one around his chest covering his heart.

Then suddenly the two chains on his ankles faded, Akkionn then pieced it together. The chains only faded when one of his friends die.

"STOP!" Akkionn shouted but only Dark Akkionn looked at him and then charged at Aresa and slashed at her who was able to block just in time, but the impact force caused her to falter and Dark Akkionn found an opening and brought down his scythe upon her as she too succumbed and her body burned away in a purple flame.

The chain on Akkionn's right hand disappeared.

"ARESA!" Scott yelled as he charged with his twin katanas.

"Scott, No!" Ariana yelled to warn him about the impending danger, but it was of no use.

Scott rushed to attack Dark Akkionn but he disappeared and then reappeared trying to kill Scott but was blocked by one of Scott's katanas.

"That trick won't…." Scott didn't finish his sentence as his other katana has stabbed him in the heart, Dark Akkionn holding Scott's arm, which was holding the other katana.

"How?" Scott asked in despair as he fell down on his knees, while Dark Akkionn just let go of the katana and scoffed," Ha, and here I thought you were gonna be a real challenge when you blocked my skill, but you are not enough to stop me, if you keep fighting like this." Scott fell down in shock as death clutched him.

"NO!" Akkionn yelled losing the chain on his left hand.

 **(Scene break to Omega, pause music)**

"Yikes, Dark Akkionn is scary." Omega said.

 **(Scene break to Ashlyn and Scott.)**

"Hey! Wake up!" Scott heard a voice and opened his eyes to see the new student Ashlyn. "Who are you? Why are you in my room? And what the hell is going on?" Scott asked.

"My name's Ashlyn, I'm in here because your girlfriend, Ariana, Carlos, Hazel and Akkionn are all still having nightmares from what looks like Dark Void." Ashlyn explained herself.

"Omega." Scott said. "What?" Ashlyn asked this time.

"Earlier this day Aresa, Ariana and Hazel were all attacked. Hazel mentioned that the one who attacked her was a Darkrai Pokemorph named Omega. He's the only one that could be responsible for this." Scott told her.

"Oh. But we don't have time to talk. You have to go into your friends' nightmare and convince them it's only that. Also what dorm are your friends in?" Ashlyn asked. "Blue. I know you used your Pokemorph to wake me up. That's very clever." Scott said looking at the female Lucario Pokemorph **(She basically looks like Scott's but more feminine.)**

"What are you going to do?" Ashlyn asked. "I'm going to wake Aresa up. You go get the others. I'll meet you there." Scott replied releasing Anubis and turning into his pokemorph.

"Got it." Ashlyn said dashing out towards to the Blue Team Dorm. "Alright, let's do this." Scott said putting his hand on Aresa's head and closes his eyes, when he opened them he saw Aresa in her Lugia Pokemorph helplessly fighting against a hoard of Spiritomb, he then charged up a Flash Cannon in his left hand and a Dragon Pulse in his right hand.

"Pokemorph Combination, DRAGON CANNON!" He yelled, firing the attack and wiping out a big part of the hoard of the Spiritomb.

Aresa noticed this and looked at Scott. "Scott? What's going on… gah!" Aresa asked but was hit again by the Spiritomb hoard which angered Scott who took more Spiritomb out with Dragon Cannon, he then rushed over to Aresa.

"Aresa! Aresa it's all right. It's just a nightmare." He told her. "A-a nightmare?" She stuttered.

"That's right, a nightmare. Just focus on waking up." He said. Aresa closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in her bed with Scott looking at her.

"Scott, thank you." Aresa said hugging her boyfriend. "You're welcome." He said, hugging back.

"What now?" Aresa asked. "We go help the others." Scott said to her getting up and heading for the door with Aresa following.

 **(Scene Break to Omega)**

"HOW?!" Omega yelled in fury, slamming his fists down onto the table. "If this keeps up, the other four will be woken up." He said as he switched back to Akkionn's nightmare.

 **(Akkionn's nightmare, replay music.)**

Akkionn stood there as Ariana was the only one left to fight Dark Akkionn. The two opponents ready their weapons and charged at each other.

 **That's part two of… Who knows, most likely it will be three, or four. Again, who knows. This is Akkionn250, Signing Out!**


End file.
